Grease
by DRAMAsaurus.Rex
Summary: It started out as just a way to get some money. But now, the newly formed band, Grease is in it to be number one.Chapter Two is up!
1. Chapter 1

Grease

Chapter One

Ponyboy's POV 

I was sitting on the couch reading a book, when an advertisement on TV caught my attention.

"Are you and your band tired of playing in a garage? Wanna get somewhere? Perform in Paris, maybe? With 5000 dollars to spend amongst yourselves? Well, it could happen! If your band can impress a panel of musical experts and judges, you could win a trip to Paris and 5000 dollars. Yes, I said 5000 dollars! So come on down to The Dingo this Thursday and show us what you've got!"

"5000 dollars is a lot of money!" Two-bit exclaimed, walking through the door. He flopped down on the couch beside me and made himself comfortable. " If I had that kinda money I would do crazy things, my friend."

"You do crazy things anyway, Two-bit. Besides, we couldn't even dream of getting our hands on money like that!" I replied.

"Actually, we could." He said cocking an eyebrow. I could never get the hang of that.

"And how is that?" I said setting my book down on the coffee table. This was getting interesting. I wanted to pay full attention to Two-bit making a fool of himself. Again.

"We could enter that contest, idiot!" Two-bit said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He had finally lost it. I knew he would sooner or later. Hmmm… then again, he could be drunk again.

"Two-bit! Are you drunk? Were you even listening? WE HAVE TO HAVE A BAND!" I said, saying the last part more slowly and enunciating.

"Yeah, Ponyboy. I _was_ listening. We could make a band! Don't you and Johnny take the guitar at school in the music program? And Sodapop used to take drum lessons, right? Do you see where I'm going with this?" Hmmm… Two-bit was making sense for once. Johnny and me did play guitar and I remember Mom used to send Soda for drum lessons. "And, Ponyboy, Darry's a great leader. He could be our manager." Two-bit finished with a grin.

"Two-bit! You aren't so stupid after all!" I slapped him on the back. "That's a great way to get some money!" I exclaimed, excitedly. "But, we don't got a singer." I finished frowning.

"Yeah, that's right…" He said scratching his head. " Tell ya what, if the guys like the idea, we'll hold auditions for one."

"That's right!" I said slapping my forehead. "We have to ask them first!" I started to laugh. We had planned everything without even asking the guys. Two-bit started laughing too. Then he got up heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm sure they'll like the idea." He said and disappeared into the fridge.

"_How could they not?"_ I thought to myself _"They will definitely say yes. They'll LOVE the idea… I hope."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Please Read and Review! Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in my last chapter and this chapter. They belong to S.E. Hinton. –DRAMAsaurus.Rex

Chapter Two

Sodapop's POV 

When Ponyboy said he wanted to talk to me alone that night, I thought he had gotten into trouble. I thought maybe he had gotten into a fight or something happened at school. But I wasn't even close to what he really wanted to talk about.

"What's wrong, Pony?" I asked stepping into our room closing the door.

"Nothing Soda, I'm fine." He said, "But I do have to ask you something…"

"Ok…" I replied hesitantly, "Tell me,"

Ponyboy told Sodapop all about the advertisement, the contest, the money, and the requirements. He told him about Two-Bit coming up with the idea to enter. He told him everything.

"So, Soda," He asked, "Will you be our drummer?"

"_Hmm…" _I thought, _"It sounds fun, and if we win we would get all that money, and that trip…"_

"Alright Pony," I said slowly, "I'll do it."

"YES!" Pony exclaimed. He dragged me out the door. "TWO-BIT! TWO-BIT? He said yes, he said yes!" We searched a few rooms until we found Two-Bit in the kitchen.

"Alrighty then" Two-Bit said with a smirk. He was cutting himself a piece of chocolate cake. "One down, two to go,"

Ponyboy's POV 

Getting Johnny and Darry to agree was pretty easy. All we had to was ask. So soon, we had a band. Almost. All we were missing was a singer. But right now, we were focusing on our instruments.

"Hey Darry," Soda asked, "Where did we keep the drum set?"

Sodapop had gotten his drum set on his 14th birthday from Mom and Dad. It was a used drum set they had bought a garage sale, but he loved it. Everyday after school, he come home and practice. Then, when Mom and Dad got in the accident, he either didn't have time to play it or he just didn't feel like it. It brought back too many memories.

" In the garage," Darry said, "Let's head down there. Come on Pony, Johnny,"

We went around the front of the house and Darry opened up the garage door. Our garage could be described in three words. Dark, Small and Ugly. The four of us went inside it. In the corner was a big something with a cloth over it. Sodapop walked over to it and threw the cloth off. The drum set.

Sodapop's POV 

I looked over my old drum set. I used to love it. Tears welled up in my eyes. This old, used hunk of metal was so special to me. Memories of Mom and Dad were in this thing. When I looked over Ponyboy and Darry were by my side. Ponyboy's eyes glazed over and a tear drop fell.

"Mom…" He said

"Dad…" Darry squeaked,

I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I cried.

Johnny's POV 

Seeing the Curtis brothers so sad, made me sad. Especially seeing Soda like that.

After everyone was okay again, we got to work. Sodapop sat down behind the drums and struck up one of his old beats. Pony and me tuned our guitars (which we had borrowed from school) and played a tune that somewhat went with what Soda was playing. I thought we sounded pretty cool.

When we finished, Darry started to clap. "That was good. But you guys need practice." We all agreed and went inside.

When it was time to for Soda and Pony to go to bed, I settled down on their couch. I was spending the night here because my folks were fighting again.

After Darry went to bed everything went very quiet. I couldn't sleep so I began thinking about how excited I was for tomorrow. We were holding auditions for our new lead singer. Tomorrow were going to be a real band.


End file.
